


Chocolate And Coffee

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Series: This Is What Cool Aunts Look Like [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava's shocked when a trip to the store turns into her niece stealing money from a very attractive blonde





	Chocolate And Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/173609310379/my-kid-might-have-stole-your-walletpurse-and)

Ava sighs as she sees Riley wandering away from her and the cart. She was forced to take her grocery shopping when Riley managed to drop her carton of milk on the floor just as Ava was about to make pancakes for the two of them. Riley takes a candy bar and tries to subtly put it in the shopping cart, trying to ignore the eyebrow Ava raises at her.

"Riley your mom said no candy."

"My mom isn't here." Ava shakes her head, the corner of her mouth tugging up just a little.

"Put it back." 

Riley sighs in defeat and puts the candy bar back where she found it but makes sure to have a very disapproving look on her face as they walk towards the checkout. As Ava busies herself with emptying the cart Riley sees an opportunity.

 

Sara sees the little girl in her peripheral, of course, but she also sees the hot lady the little girl is accompanying and therefore does nothing when she feels the lightest pressure as her wallet is lifted from her pocket. She makes sure to watch the girl as she sneaks away and shakes her head with a smile as the girl stops at the candy section. It reminds Sara of when she was younger and she decides to let the girl have her candy bar before she intervenes, she will need her wallet back at some point after all.

 

Ava panics when she notices that Riley is no longer right behind her. Her panic stops when the girl appears next to the checkout, only a slightly guilty look on her face as she breaks off a piece of chocolate from a candy bar. Ava has her best scowl on her face as she walks towards her niece.

“Riley Elizabeth Sharpe.” Riley looks at her with an innocent expression, only it doesn’t quite work when she’s putting the piece of chocolate in her mouth at the same time. “Where did you get that?”

“The store?” she says like Ava didn’t already know that.

“How?” Ava asks with the same tone of voice she uses when her employees fuck up.

Riley puts a hand in her pocket and sheepishly gives Ava a wallet that definitely does not belong to her. Ava sighs and opens the wallet to see if she can find out who the wallet belongs to. Just as she’s about to pull out the driver’s license to look for a picture someone clears their throat and Ava looks up, right into the blue eyes of a really attractive blonde.

“Hey, I’m Sara, and I think that’s my wallet,” the woman, Sara, says as she leans her head to the side.

“I’m so sorry, she’s never done this before!” Ava says as she hurriedly gives the wallet back to Sara, almost dropping it in her rush but Sara manages to catch it before it falls.

“It’s fine,” Sara says with a smile.

"It’s not, we will definitely be having a long talk about this later. Let me repay you."

"It's just a candy bar, I don’t think my wallet will suffer too much," Sara says. "I wouldn't say no to a coffee though."

"She'd love to have coffee with you," Riley says before Ava can even process Sara's words.

"Great, then it's settled," Sara smiles and Ava melts.

“Yeah, uh, a coffee sounds great, uh, good, coffee sounds good” Ava says, returning Sara’s smile.

“I never caught your name,” Sara  _ pouts _ and it’s entirely too adorable and Ava finds herself getting lost in those blue eyes.

“Ava, and this little devil is Riley.”

“Nice to meet you Ava,” Sara says as she starts leading them towards a nearby coffee shop.

“Does this mean I get hot chocolate?” Riley asks excitedly as they arrive at the coffee shop. Ava’s about to reply that she already has chocolate, chocolate that she’s not supposed to be having, and she’s not off the hook from her methods of acquiring it, but Sara beats her to it.

“Of course, maybe your mom will even let you have cream in it if you behave.”

“I’m her aunt, actually.”

“Oh, sorry she just looks so much like you.”

“My mom and auntie are twins!”

“I’m just babysitting for the day, it usually doesn’t involve thievery but I guess Riley doesn’t think there’s enough excitement in our lives.” Riley looks down at Ava’s words but Sara laughs a little and Riley looks up with a smile.

“You know, my dad’s a cop, could probably give him a call if you want Riley to learn what happens to thieves.”

“I might just take you up on that if she doesn’t behave, what do you think, Riley?”

“Can I sit in a police car?” Ava sighs, that’s not what she wanted Riley to get from that.

They reach the front of the line and the conversation ends as they’re forced to order.

“What do you think? You are the victim in all of this after all, does she deserve cream with her hot chocolate?”

Sara appears to think it over a little before she gives her reply.

“For giving me the opportunity to have coffee with someone so cute? I’d say she deserves extra cream.” 

Ava blushes, she might just have to thank Riley and her sweet tooth. They quickly place their orders, Ava, too lost in thoughts of Sara, just tells the barista she’ll have whatever Sara’s having. Ava pays for their coffee and Sara tells them to find a seat while she orders a chocolate muffin. They find a booth near the window to sit, Ava motions for Riley to sit down next to her but the girl has other plans as she sits down right at the edge of the seat opposite Ava, forcing Sara to sit down next to Ava when she makes her way to them, which Sara does happily. Ava narrows her eyes at Riley but finds she can’t complain about the seating arrangements.

“How long has your dad been a cop? Has he caught a lot of bad guys?” Riley asks, nearly bouncing in her seat.

“He’s been one for as long as I can remember, and yes, lots of them, I hear his specialty though is children who steal when their aunts won’t let them have candy.” Riley seems to think it over.

“Will you tell him about me?”

“No, not as long as you promise to do as your aunt says.” Riley thinks it over for a second before seemingly forgetting about it as she continues her line of questioning.

“What’s your job?”

“Personal trainer.” Sara subtly looks to her side as she says it, trying to gauge Ava’s reaction.

Ava chokes on some of her coffee but quickly composes herself. Sara smirks. She breaks of a piece of her muffin and hands it to Riley when Ava’s distracted. Riley smiles conspiratorially at her as she accepts it.

“Have you ever beaten someone up?” Riley asks as she plops the muffin into her mouth.

Sara looks to Ava when she gives her reply, afraid to say something she shouldn’t in front of a kid.

“I’ve had to forcibly remove people for being not very nice, but it doesn’t happen too often.”

“That’s so cool!”

Sara gives her a smile, before she starts to get up from her seat.

“If you’ll excuse me I have to run to the ladies’ room real quick, I’ll be right back,” Sara says and then she walks away.

Riley immediately turns to look at Ava.

“Do you think she’s hot?” Ava chokes on her coffee for the second time that day.

“What?”

“You keep looking at her and blushing and stuff.” Ava blinks as she stares at her niece. “Well? Do you?”

Ava’s saved from answering as Sara returns.

“You have some coffee on your chin,” Sara says as she offers up a napkin that Ava gratefully accepts.

Riley wastes no time with starting up her questioning again.

“Are you seeing someone?”

“Riley!” Ava says at the same time as Sara says “Not at the moment.” That catches Ava’s attention.

“Do you like girls?”

“I do,” Sara says as she throws a glance Ava’s way.

“Cool, auntie Ava does too!”

“Does she now?” Sara smirks.

“Mhm, and she’s single too!” Sara raises an eyebrow.

“Cute and single huh?”

Ava’s cheeks get impossibly redder at Sara’s words.

“Riley, give her a break,” Ava says sternly but Riley ignores her.

“What’s your number?”

“Give me your phone and I’ll write it in,” Sara says to Ava, despite the question having come from Riley.

“You don’t, uh, you don’t have to, Riley just doesn’t know what’s appropriate to ask people.” Despite her words Ava wants nothing more than to hand her phone over to Sara.

“Mom said that you need to find a girlfriend and Sara’s pretty and she gives me sweets and stuff, you two should date.”

“Riley!”

“I agree.” Ava’s jaw drops as she just looks at Sara. “I’m pretty, you’re cute, and we wouldn’t want to disappoint the kid.” Sara smiles brightly at her and not for the first time Ava gets lost in impossibly blue eyes. Sara reaches out her hand. “Phone?” she asks as she bites her lip, her tone hopeful.

Ava’s hand moves before her mind’s all caught up, already handing over her phone by the time she realizes what Sara had said. She watches as Sara effortlessly saves her number in Ava’s phone before handing it back to her.

“I should head home, it was really nice meeting you two,” Sara says as she gathers her things. “Call me, Ava,” she says as she stands up, biting her lip as she says Ava’s name.

“So, about that police car ride,” Riley says before Sara walks away. Sara chuckles.

“You make sure your aunt calls me and I’ll see if I can’t arrange something?”

“Deal!” Riley says. They fist bump and then Sara throws Ava one last wink before she waves at them and walks away.

Ava finds she can’t take her eyes off of Sara as she watches her walk away.

“You’ve drooling a little,” Riley says as she pushes a napkin towards Ava.

“Watch it kid, you’re already on thin ice,” Ava says as she raises an eyebrow at her niece. Riley puts her hands up in the air.

“Sara’s cute,” Riley says with a raised eyebrow, mirroring her aunt.

“You’re lucky the person you decided to  _ steal  _ from is so nice.”

“And cute, you totally have a crush on her.”

Ava ignores her niece’s teasing in favor of checking her phone. She’s confused when she doesn’t find Sara’s name under ‘S’, and she blushes when she instead finds it under ‘H’ for ‘Hot Personal Trainer ;)’.

“Pack up your stuff, if you’re lucky and promise you won’t do it again I’ll consider not telling your mom what you did.”

“Deal, but you have to promise to call Sara, I wanna ride in a police car.” Ava shakes her head and smiles as she puts a hand on Riley’s shoulder and steers them out of the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on tumblr [@fvndomtrvsh](http://fvandomtrvsh.tumblr.com/) and [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com)
> 
> This will probably be made into a series at some point


End file.
